


the fourth deadly sin

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-05
Updated: 2011-02-05
Packaged: 2019-01-28 12:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12606376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Prompt: like a sloth.





	the fourth deadly sin

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

Jin’s moan precedes his consciousness, the soft noise echoed more gruffly by the weight between him and the blankets. He doesn’t remember going to bed with Yamapi last night, but it’s not the first time they’ve woken up like this. Better him than some club ho who will sell him out to the tabloids.

He’s just as easy, though. His thigh rubs pointedly between Jin’s legs, rousing his morning wood while Yamapi shamelessly grinds his own erection into Jin’s hip. A deep groan presses into Jin’s neck, vibrating his nerves down to his toes, followed by soft lips that drag along his skin in a lazy kiss.

“‘Morning to you, too,” Jin mumbles, his voice a lot deeper than it should be even for just waking up. He stretches as much as he can underneath Yamapi, his hips automatically pushing up for friction when Yamapi rocks against him again.

“Mm,” Yamapi grunts casually, like he’d slept on the couch and Jin shoved him over to watch TV while they waited for breakfast. Really he has his hands on Jin’s chest, under his shirt, fingers trailing aimlessly and leaving tingling lines in their wake.

Jin wants to say something smart-assed, like “We’re not kids anymore, Pi,” but that might make him _stop_. Instead he grabs one of Yamapi’s hands and shoves it down, right into the front of his sweats, and he groans as Yamapi’s fingers automatically wrap about his length.

“Me, too,” Yamapi manages to get out, breathy like it takes a lot of effort to use his actual voice as he gives one sharp thrust against Jin’s hip. In case he doesn’t know where Yamapi’s cock is, he guesses. Like he could miss it – he probably has a bruise from it by now.

Yamapi’s long moan is worth the effort to shove his hand between them, unapologetically elbowing him in the chest on the way. The angle is awkward but the feeling is natural; the shaft fits nicely in his grip with enough room to move up and down, squeezing as he strokes slowly. He thumbs the head and Yamapi makes that delicious noise again, leading Jin to turn towards him and do it again.

Kissing him seems ordinary, too. They’ve done it before, usually while drunk, once when they were younger, but Jin doesn’t remember it being this… _nice_. Yamapi’s lips feel good against his, warm and firm, although they’re barely moving. Jin twists his wrist in retaliation and Yamapi comes to life, shifting to pin Jin down onto his back and cover him completely.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Jin gasps, his body rocking into Yamapi’s hand that moves faster with the rest of him. “Fuck, Pi.”

Yamapi answers him with his tongue, prying past Jin’s lips and deepening their kiss. Jin tilts his head to accommodate, flicking Yamapi’s tongue with his own and making a low noise in the back of his throat as his knuckles meet Yamapi’s. The head of his cock bumps against Yamapi’s, the precome slicking them together and Jin moans into Yamapi’s mouth, pushing up into the touch and eventually batting Yamapi’s hand away to stroke them as one.

“Mm, Jin,” Yamapi breathes, harshly breaking the kiss to speak. “Let me fuck you.”

“You can’t last that long,” Jin replies, although his body shudders at the thought of being taken by the other. Spread open and fucked with that cock, Yamapi grunting on top of him or behind him as he gives it to Jin over and over.

It’s even hotter under the blanket, both literally and figuratively, where it feels like he’s hidden from the world and can do whatever he wants without anyone _ever_ knowing. His skin burns, but it feels good and the extra heat makes _him_ hotter as they move together.

“Next time, then,” Yamapi says, seeming completely unbothered with the turn of events as he presses his nose to Jin’s cheek and mouths at his jaw. His cock twitches against Jin’s and he chokes on his air. “ _Jin_.”

It sounds even better when his name is spoken in this voice, deep and rich. Jin tightens his hand around them and pulls it all the way off, making them thrust through the funnel of his forefinger and thumb like they’re both fucking it. Yamapi’s hips snap into action and Jin’s right behind him, their primal instincts taking over as their breaths quicken and their bodies tense.

“God, _now_ ,” Jin gasps, and his body arches with the orgasm that squirts out with Yamapi’s. They both moan in an unintended harmony as they fall limp, two hearts racing while everything else calms.

Yamapi rises and falls with each of Jin’s heaving breaths. He’s even heavier now, but Jin doesn’t quite want to push him away. He doesn’t want to pull him any closer, either, at least until one of them reaches for the tissues.

A soft snore has Jin rolling his eyes – of _course_ Yamapi would fall asleep after that. Very reluctantly, Jin grabs the tissues next to his bed, gets frustrated at Yamapi not moving enough for him to get to the mess, and eventually just pulls off their shirts.

Yamapi curls up on top of him, looping his arms around Jin’s shoulders and latching onto him like a monkey. Jin can’t bring himself to be too bothered by this arrangement, because Yamapi is very warm and his heartbeat is lulling Jin back to sleep.

He wraps his arms around Yamapi’s waist, hugging him tightly as he hopes that they remember this (later) in the morning.


End file.
